Napakabitter Mo!
by You are my Math
Summary: "Hoy! Ikaw, wag mo nga akong ginaganyan playboy ka!" — Istorya kung saan si Sakura ay isang napakabitter na babae habang si Sasuke naman ay isang playboy. "Pero para sayo magbabago ako." College life. AU. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Hindi po saakin si Naruto pati rin po si Sasuke magagalit po kasi si Sakura.

Read and Review!

* * *

**Napakabitter Mo! **

by: I hate Math

* * *

"Uy, chicks oh!" Sigaw ng isang binata na nakatambay sa harap ng carinderia nila Ayame at ng kanyang tatay.

Bigla namang tumingin ang ibang kasama ng binata at muntikan ng mabulunan sa kinakain nila. "Oo nga! Chicks oh?" Sigaw pa ng isang lalaki sabay sipol sa dalagang naglalakad. Hindi naman nagtagal nagsitawanan na ang lahat dahil sa panlolokong ginawa nila.

"Panget! Ano number mo?"

"Uy, gago. Chicks nga yan eh, bulag ka ba?" Sabay tawa ng isang binata.

Sa harap nila naglalakad ang isang napakapangit na babaeng makikita mo sa buong buhay mo. Well, sabihin nalang natin hindi talaga siya _maappeal_ sa mga binata sa modernong henerasyon.

Siya si Haruno Sakura isang fresh man college sa Leaf University. Siya ay may kulay rosas na buhok na nakatali sa isang loose pony tail, ang hati ng kanya buhok ay sa gitna kaya nagmumuka siyang losyang. Aminin na natin pangit talaga ang mga babaeng ganun. Ang kinaloka pa dun ay nakasuot pa siya ng napakalaking salamin na halos sakupin na buong mukha niya.

"Ano number mo miss?"

Binatukan ng lalaki ang kasama niya, sabay sabi, "Gago talaga tong mga 'to, parang lola na natin yan, tarantado! Number ampupu."

Nagsitawanan na naman sila.

Ang kinagrabe pa sakanya ay wala siyang fashion sense. Kung iisipin mo ang taas taas ng araw tapos ang init init tapos ang suot niya paldang mahaba, hindi naman masyadong mahaba, pero sakto lang para tawagin siya na lola. At naka-three fourths pa ang dalaga. Bitbit ang kanyang shoulder bag na simbigat ng sampung kilong bigas dali-dali siyang sumakay ng bus papunta sa kanyang school at hindi binigyan ng pansin ang mga walang hiyang mga tambay.

Siya ulit si Sakura Haruno. Simula ng maisilang siya sa mundong ito wala ni-isang nilalang ang nagkagusto sa kanya, kung meron man yun yung mga tawag na styropor o plastic na lumulutang lamang sa tubig. At kung meron man, malamang yun yung ang kanyang mga magulang, syempre exception yun.

Ang sinasabi ko ay wala ni isa pang lalaki ang nagkakagusto sa kanya. Ni-isang crush man lang, wala. Wala. _Wala. _

Though, nagkakagusto siya, malamang tao rin yan. Noong grade 6 siya nagkagusto siya sa isang walang kwentang lalaki na first year student. At ayun talagang walang kwenta dahil yung lalaki na mismo bumasted dun kay Sakura at sinabihan pa ng "_napakapangit niyan sir eh, ayokong kasayaw yan."_ Sakit no?

Kaya ayun after all ng pagmamake-over niya wala parin eh at pagkatapos rin niyang marealize na wala na talagang magkakagusto sakanya, ayun naging bitter na si Sakura. Hindi mo naman siya masisi eh, kung palit kayo pwesto malalaman mo.

Hindi na pumapansin ng mga lalaki yan at kung required talaga mag-usap, isa isa lang ang salita na sasabihin niyan. Gagawin talaga ang lahat mapalayo lang sa mga mokong mga lalaki na iyan.

"Bayad mo neng." Sabi ng konduktor sabay kalabit kay Sakura.

Iniabot ni Sakura ang kanyang bayad.

Pumunit ng isang papel ang konduktor at iniabot sa dalagang nakaupo at lumipat sa ibang pasaherong nakaupo.

Matigas na puso ni Sakura, hindi na mapapalambot ng sinuman.

Nang makarating ang dalaga sa kanyang iskwelahan dali-dali agad siyang binati ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan na si Tenten.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa! Ang tagal mo naman!"

"Sorry Ten! Traffic eh sobra." Sabi ng dalaga.

"Ayos lang eto naman oh!" Natawa nalang si Tenten sa sagot ng kanyang best friend.

Umakbay ang chocolate haired girl sa best friend niya habang ngumingiti sabay sabi, "Oh, tara na sa first class natin?" Napahinto agad ang cute na cute na best friend ni Sakura sa nakita niya sa malayuan, nawala ang ngiti ni Tenten sa nakita niya at ito ay napansin ng kulay rosas na buhok ng dalagang inakbayan niya.

"O kakausapin mo muna yung unggoy na yun?" Sabay tango sa grupo na naglalakad papunta sa kinaroroon ng dalawang dalaga. Yung lalaking mukhang gangster o lider ata nila lumalapit na may pang-asar na ngiti.

Hindi na tumingin si Sakura at hinablot na lamang ang braso ng kanyang kaibigan, "Hali ka na Tenten. Mga loko lang ang mga yan."

"Upakan na kasi natin yun, Sakura. Lagi ka nalang ginugulo nun eh, araw-araw nalang ata."

"Huwag na. Hayaan nalang natin, ganyan talaga kapag attention seeker."

Napahinto ang dalawa sa paglalakad dahil sa binata na humarang sa kanila. "Oh, saan kayo pupunta?"

"First class namin. Boss, nasa daan ka. Tabe."

"First class agad? Di muna kayo magcutting? Masaya yun."

Hindi ininda ni Sakura ang panghihikayat ng binata at patuloy sa paglalakad papunta sa kanilang first class.

"Ang ayoko sa lahat eh, yung hindi ako pinapansin... lalo na pag first love ko pa." Patawang banat ng binata.

"Gago! Inom ka muna gatas bata ka pa." Sigaw ng dalaga.

Napabelat na lamang si Tenten sa lalaki.

"Hoy! Hindi pa tayo tapos!"

Pumasok na si Tenten sa room at naiwan sa labas ang dalagang may kulay rosas na buhok dahil nahablot siya ng napakagwapong binata.

"Ako nga ulit po si Sasuke, ate Sakura. Pwede ko po bang mahiram sandali ID niyo may ipapabago lang po ako sa pangalan niyo naniniwala po kasi akong Uchiha na ang apelyido mo."

Sabay sigaw ng buong tao sa campus habang ang binatang nagngangalang Sasuke napasmirk sa atensyong nakukuha.

"Tarantado! Ikaw wag mo akong ginaganyan playboy ka!" Sasapakin na sana ni babae si lalaki ng hinarang ni lalaki ang kanyang kamay sa kamao na papalapit sa kanya.

"Pero para sayo magbabago ako." Hiyaw ulit ng mga students na nanonood sa campus, sa corridor at sa mga rooms.

"Rinig mo yun? Ang rami na nating fans?"

Muling tumawa ang mga students.

Napatingin si Sakura sa paligid niya at hindi nagugustuhan ang mga nangyayari. Pinaglalaruan lang siya ng mga taong ito. _Tiyak isa ito sa mga pusta nitong mokong ito sa kaibigan niya na pakiligin mo yung panget na yun at treat namin lunch mo buong week o kung anuman.' Wala akong pake. Mga walang hiya!_ "Fans mo mukha mo!" At nagwalk out si Sakura pero bigla siyang niyakap ng binata mula sa likod.

Ang buong akala ni Sasuke panalo na agad siya sa pusta dahil napahinto niya ang dalagang amazona ngunit hindi. Nang makasalubong niya ang pinakamalakas na suntok sa mukha niya. Napaatras siya pero go parin. Pinunasan niya ang kaunting dugong sa bibig niya at ngumiti parin.

"Gusto ko lang naman ng permanent autograph mo sa puso ko eh, sikat ka na kasi rami mo ng fans." Sabay tingin sa mga students na tulala parin sa nangyari. "Pero..." humawak ang binata sa pisngi niyang namamaga. "Baliwala lang ito... kasi mas masakit parin ito..." at inilipat ng binata ang kanyang kamay sa dibdib niya.

Galit na galit na si Sakura, ni-isang spark sa mga banat niya wala eh. Kaya lumapit siya kay Sasuke, habang si Sasuke naman ay napasmirk nalang, "Alam mo kung bakit?"

"Hn, bakit?"

"Kasi ginawa ko ng bakal puso ko, eh hindi mo naman kasi sinabing magnet yung sayo. Kasalanan mo rin yan."

Oo, walang connect, pero banat niya yun eh, wala na kayong magagawa.

Tumahimik ang buong campus miski si Sasuke... hanggang...

3

2

1

.

.

.

"Weh, panget! Manahimik ka!"

"Panget! Walang feeler, okay?"

"Kapal ng face? 3 inched thick na?"

"Ayos lang yan! Libre naman mangarap eh."

"Unggoy!"

Hindi na binili ni Sakura lahat ng pang-aapi o pananawag sa kanya nung siya'y makapasok na sa kanyang classroom. Si Tenten proud na proud, "Yan ang banat! Galingaaaa!" Sabay batok sa likod ni Sakura.

Tumawa nalang ng mahina ang dalaga, "Hay naku Tenten, nakuha ko lang yun sa internet!"

"Loka, hindi halata!"

* * *

**The End.**

**Reviews. :)**

**I'll be happy. ****Sorry kung medyo corny. nah... (/u v u)/**

**The idea came up from nowhere when I was lurking in my facebook account I came across with this picture that has a pick line. And it really amused me kasi yung guy mukhang playboy kita naman sa itsura then ito yung girl ewan ko ba pero kinilig talaga ako dun sa picture. Hahaha!**

**R n R.**


End file.
